


Teenage Dirtbag

by Omglooknoone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, I'M ADDICTED, another song fic!, in the best way possible, not complaining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omglooknoone/pseuds/Omglooknoone
Summary: Korra is a teenage dirtbag. She finds out that Asami just might be one too.Based on the song "Teenage Dirtbag" by Wheatus.





	Teenage Dirtbag

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! Back with another song inspired fic, this time by Wheatus. I've been listening to the original and tons of covers recently, and I wanted to write something for Korrasami. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FC3y9llDXuM
> 
> This is the link to the song. Feel free to give it a listen to understand the references I make :)

She absentmindedly scuffed her shoe in the dirt, barely registering what Bolin was saying to her. 

 

“--you should have seen his face, dude,” He flapped his arms excitedly. 

 

Korra continued drawing in the dirt when she realized with horror that she was halfway through spelling out ‘Asami’ and began frantically kicking dirt back over her daydream design. 

 

Bolin raised an eyebrow at her. “You okay, man?” 

 

“Uh, yeah. What makes you think I wouldn’t be?” 

 

He shot her a knowing look. “What was I just talking about?” 

 

“...something about how you… spilled your chemicals on Opal… at lunch,” She muttered. 

 

“What?! NO. I spilled my lunch on Mako and Opal just became my lab partner for the semester!” Bolin shouted. 

 

Korra rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. “Sorry, Bo. I was kind of out of it,” 

 

He snorted. “Oh, I know. You’ve been making googly eyes at Asami over there this whole time. Bro, ever since she smiled at you in the hallway you have really lost it.” 

 

Korra snorted. “I have not! I don’t even remember how Asami was wearing those long earrings and how her hair was flowing over shoulders and back like a waterfall that day!” 

 

Bolin shot her a disgusted look. “Ew, dude. Don’t stare. That’s creepy. I know you’re new to this girl thing, but yeah, chicks don’t dig staring.” 

 

Korra punched him a little harder than she should have. “I was not staring! I don’t-don’t stare at girls!”

 

He raised his hands in defeat. “Fine. Whatever you say. All I’ve gotta ask is, when are you gonna ask her out?” 

 

Korra’s jaw nearly made a new scuff mark in the dirt as it hit the ground. 

 

“Bo! Keep it down,” she hissed. “Who said anything about asking anyone out? Are you insane? I mean, look at me. Now, look at her. Now, back at me. Notice anything?” 

 

She gestured at her hoodie and torn jeans, not even going so far as to mention the fact that she had literally been digging her shoe into the dirt. No, pretty girls did not do that. Asami Sato definitely did not do that. 

 

Bolin chuckled, crossing his thick forearms over his chest. “Korra, come on. Give yourself some credit. She doesn’t know what she’s missing! You’re like, totally ripped!” 

 

Korra sighed. “She doesn’t even know I exist. Come on, we’re gonna be late to gym.” 

 

The bell rang loudly, and she watched Asami strut inside the school doors, hair bouncing lightly and socks flashing before disappearing into the crowd. 

 

She couldn’t help but think Asami  _ definitely  _ rang her bell. 

 

XXX

 

Korra took a deep breath before walking into the only class she and Asami shared. It was the only class she managed to keep her eyes open in, and well, need she explain why? 

 

Korra nearly groaned when Asami came in. How could any human being possibly look like that while doing physics? She was drinking in the way her eyes glinted while talking animatedly with Opal when Korra felt an even bigger groan coming on. Iroh walked in, and Korra swore she saw girls trying to smell the air he walked in as he passed them. Even worse, he rested one of his hands on Asami’s lower back before whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. 

 

She had to turn away. Iroh was one of those guys that she would never be able to compete with. Tall, dark haired, and amber-eyed, Korra would’ve thought the guy radiated heat with the way girls melted around him. Still, he was a huge jerk and Korra wondered what Asami saw in him anyway. 

 

Sure, he was nice for the most part, frustratingly charming, and he definitely knew how to smooth over  _ disagreements _ with girls. But there was no way a guy like him would even realize what he had in Asami until after he tossed her aside. A guy like him would never cherish every blush that spread across Asami’s cheeks and a guy like him would never thank the spirits for every moment he was granted with Asa-

 

“Page 398. Korra, would you like to work this problem for us, since this class clearly isn’t as important as your daydreaming?” 

 

Korra panicked.  _ Fuck.  _

 

She walked up to the board, and the class had never been this silent in its entire life. Seriously, even those two idiots in the back, Wei and Wing, were usually talking, but when Korra needed them most-- they disappeared. 

 

She looked at the equation, uncapped the marker with as much confidence as she could muster, and-- hung her head. “I don’t know how to do it.” 

 

“Hmm. Maybe you should be paying attention then? See me after class. Asami, would you please complete the problem on the board?” 

 

Korra was almost too embarrassed to notice that the voice that agreed sounded like honey in sound wave form. It was easy to forget her embarrassment as she watched the deft strokes of the marker in Asami’s hand. No movement was wasted as her small, messy scrawl danced across the board. Korra gulped. Speaking of no movement wasted… Korra couldn’t ignore the way Asami moved when bending to write a lower line or placing her hand on her waist to think. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog enough to start copying down the solution. 

 

“Perfect, as always, Miss Sato.” Her teacher beamed with approval, well as much as a former police chief with scars across her face could beam.  

 

The rest of the period passed without incident, and finally the bell rang again. Just as she was ready to slink out of the class to avoid seeing Asami draped all over Iroh, Professor Beifong called her to her desk and she lost Asami’s figure among the crowd of students.

 

“Korra, what’s going on with you? You were improvingl just a few weeks ago, and now you seem like you’re not paying attention anymore.” If Korra didn’t know Coach Beifong, she would’ve missed the note of worry in her gruff manner. 

 

“I don’t really know. I was just distracted, I guess,” She said truthfully.  

 

Her eyebrows raised. “Anyone in particular?” 

 

“What? No!” Korra stammered, probably too vehemently to support her own case. 

 

“Riiight. Well, make sure you get that sorted out. Maybe you can ask  _ Asami  _ to tutor you.” Her coach teased. 

 

Where was mass times acceleration when you needed it? Korra looked around the room desperately for something to wallop herself with. At least it would explain the redness in her face. 

 

“Coach. Please.” Korra pleaded weakly. 

 

“Don’t ask me how I knew. Just know that doodling a piece of salami with eyelashes on your homework doesn’t exactly help your case, kid.” She deadpanned. 

 

Korra groaned. This could not get any worse. And yet it did. 

 

Coach Beifong elbowed her, probably trying to be friendly, but former police chief that she was, she nearly knocked Korra to the ground. 

 

“I could set you up as lab partners in class,” She said gruffly. 

 

Korra spluttered. “No-no, that won’t be necessary, coach. We’re not even friends, there’s nothing there.”

 

Lin shrugged. “Whatever floats your goat, kid. If you’re not gonna do anything about it,  make sure you get your priorities straight. This is your education after all.” 

 

Korra nodded quickly before striding out of that spirits forsaken room. She knew that Coach Beifong was the former head of police, but that room had never felt so much like a prison until moments ago. Geez. She did it find it very peculiar that both Bolin and Beifong were being so pushy about her feelings for Asami. Were they seeing something that she didn’t? 

  
It was impossible. Korra had spoken at most two words to Asami, and they probably didn’t even count anyways because she had said hi twice. How could Asami even give someone like her the time of day? 

 

Asami was all long legs, pristine hair, brilliant mind and Korra was just, Korra. She glanced at the soup stain on her green hoodie. Asami was nice, probably one of the nicest people Korra had ever watched--er--known, but she wasn’t about to actually talk to her and make her job of being nice more difficult. 

 

XXX 

 

Just as Korra’s bus stop came, Iron Maiden blasting in her ears, she noticed the flaming red Iroc pulling into the driveway a few houses down from her. Of course, the top was down and she could hear the music blasting over the sound of her own, and of course, Asami was in the car, wind trailing through her raven tresses and body moving to the beat. At this, Korra turned up the music playing in her burning red ears to block out the sight of the beautiful red girl in the blazing red car. 

 

She threw on some workout clothes, slightly wound up from the day’s events, and prepared to lift until her aching muscles gave her something else to think about. With every repetition, Korra could feel all other thought fading from her mind, heck, she could barely register which song was currently playing. She sucked in hard, exhaling when she straightened under the weight of the bar. 

 

In. Out. Pause. In. Out. Pause.

 

She racked the bar with a triumphant grunt, pleased with the progress she was making. There was no one else in the gym and she flexed her bulging thigh briefly, watching the sweat drip down its contoured shape before wiping her equipment down. 

 

As she cooled down, she let her mind wander to Asami. 

 

She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment Sato became more than the name in front of her microwave and car and other household appliances, but Korra was sure that the other girl’s smile had something to do with it. 

 

Honestly, Korra had no idea why the other girl was even smiling at her in the first place. Maybe her friend Opal had been standing behind her? It was radiant, warm, full lips curving gracefully-- into the polite smile of someone who definitely didn’t even know Korra’s name. She facepalmed, forgetting the sweat covered towel was still in her hand, only remembering when it smeared across her face with a wet smacking sound. 

 

Ugh. Could she do anything right? Asami was doing all sorts of things to her head, and she hadn’t even spoken to the girl for spirit’s sake! Korra decided this was where she was going to put her foot down. Her pining was getting a little too pathetic, even for her, and no one was allowed to interrupt Korra’s gym time. Not even thoughts of a certain raven haired beauty. 

 

XXX 

 

The next few weeks managed to pass uneventfully. Korra woke up, thought about Asami, went to class and saw Asami, fell asleep trying not to dream of Asami and repeated the process. Even Bolin had stopped teasing her about Asami, seemingly picking up on her efforts to get over her. 

 

Everything had been going fine, until one day at lunch when Opal said, “Bolin told me you like Asami. That’s absolutely adorable,” and Korra choked on her sandwich. 

 

She did her best to shoot incredulous looks at Bolin while she turned red and shook her fist in between gulps of water. No wonder they were called sandwiches. Those things were so damn  _ dry _ . 

 

“He-- told you, what!?” She gasped. 

 

Opal glanced at the two of them with confusion. “He said you said it was okay to tell me,” 

 

Korra didn’t think her eyes could’ve bugged out of her head any more than they had when she had been choking, but yeah, they did. 

 

“I did no such thing. Opal Beifong, your boyfriend is a lying traitor.” Korra hissed, feeling a few crumbs fall off of her face. 

 

Bolin’s expression would’ve been funny if Korra hadn’t been so downright mortified. Why had he decided that telling Asami’s best friend about her feelings was a good idea? Literally anyone else would have been better. He could’ve told Mako, her ex-boyfriend, who just so happened to be Bolin’s brother, and Korra wouldn’t have been as horrified. Actually, she would’ve been a little smug. Just a little. 

 

She didn’t trust herself to speak or move without tackling Bolin so she tried a few breathing techniques. 

 

In. 

 

_ Bolin is going to die. _

 

Out. 

 

_ I didn’t need a best friend anyways.  _

 

In. 

 

_ I’m going to have to find Opal a new boyfriend.  _

 

Korra opened her eyes, just a crack, trying not to let her satisfaction at the way Bolin squeaked show in her expression. 

 

“Just, you know, for shits and giggles, Bolin, what exactly were you trying to accomplish by announcing my feelings, to Opal of all people?” She deadpanned. 

 

He whimpered, and Opal patted him on the back comfortingly. “Go on, babe,” 

 

“I-I,” his voice cracked, “thought she might know a good way for you to ask Asami out.” 

 

“What gave you the impression that I even want to,” Korra said dryly. 

 

“Um--well,” he started. 

 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Korra threatened.

 

Bolin made a zipping motion with his fingers. 

 

“Korra, come on. From what Bolin told me, Asami’s been driving you crazy for months! Why not give it a shot?” 

 

“Opal. You’re very nice. I like you a lot,” Korra started, “In fact, I like you so much that I would like to not kill you. So please, just drop it. It’s never going to happen okay, guys? People like her aren’t into people like me.” 

 

Opal frowned, but let it go, turning her attention to the bulky guy currently trying to hide behind her. Korra had no idea how she would get through Physics next period with this conversation intruding in on her thoughts. 

 

XXX 

 

Korra walked into the classroom, earbuds in and hands drumming, surveying what was written on the board before finding her seat. As she looked around the class, she noticed that everyone else was checking the new seating chart before sitting down and she mentally groaned. 

 

She plopped down into her new seat, in the back corner, and was preparing to take her notes out when her nose twitched. A scent unlike anything Korra had ever smelled in a perfume store filled her nose, piquing the interest of her senses. Before she could even register the jasmine, she saw a wave of black hair flip over someone’s shoulder--. 

 

Korra nearly passed out. Asami Sato, bane of Korra’s existence and epitome of all that is good and beautiful, was sitting right next to her. So close that she could detect a richer scent, faintly underlying the first wave of Jasmine. 

 

Now she was  _ definitely _ going to fail this class. 

 

XXX 

 

“I’m telling you, dude. She smells so good. Like, flowers and something else,” Korra cried. 

 

Bolin raised an eyebrow. “What’s the other thing?” 

 

“I have no idea, but man, I need to find out.” 

 

“How do you plan to do that?” 

 

She winced. “...ask her?”

 

Bolin snorted loudly. “Oh yeah, yeah. ‘Hey Asami, I’ve been in love with you for months and I was just wondering how you would describe your scent, teehee,’” He guffawed, finding his impression of Korra a little too funny. 

 

“Hey. I don’t sound like that!” Korra protested. 

 

“Whatever, dude. Tell me when you’re finally ready to make a move,” He grunted. 

 

“I’m not making a move, Bo. I’m simply gathering data for my files.” 

 

“Korra. No. Girls don’t like when you gather information on them. They prefer when you  _ talk  _ to them.” He made a talking motion with his large hand. 

 

“Hey. I can talk to girls just fine, for your information,” Korra replied indignantly. 

 

“Yeah, just not the ones that talk back,” Bolin muttered under his breath. 

 

“Sorry, didn’t catch that. What was that?” Korra demanded. 

 

He waved her off with a good-natured grin, the little curl of hair on his forehead twanging with amusement. 

 

XXX

 

Throughout the weeks, Korra couldn’t help but learn a few things about Asami. 

 

  1. She always used three different pens for note taking. Blue was for terms, black for definitions, and red for examples. 
  2. Her appearance was always too immaculate to be real. Korra was starting to suspect that her eyeliner was tattooed on. 
  3. Asami liked music. A lot. She always had an earbud in, even when she was surrounded by her popular crowd of friends. Korra even thought she caught a glimpse of an ACDC sweater one day, but Asami had taken it off, and the strip of skin that had been exposed took the topic of bands right off of Korra’s mind. 
  4. Asami was also so nice it should be illegal. She always volunteered to get supplies for the lab group, helped students around them with their questions-- Korra’s eyes bugged. This girl actually took out her earbuds when other people asked for help. Somehow, Asami managed to pull off being brilliant, charming, and beautiful without even breaking into a sweat and smudging a single inch of her makeup. 
  5. Asami had stolen her heart, and Korra didn’t want it back. Oh, no-- this is what Korra learned about herself when she caught herself following the curve of one of her eyelashes during class. 



 

Korra decided there had to be something she was missing. Asami Sato had to have a flaw. Maybe Asami chewed with her mouth open, or maybe she poured milk before her cereal-- actually, watching the way Asami crossed her long legs neatly everytime she sat down, Korra decided she could probably get over the former one.  

 

She needed to know who Asami was. What it was about her that made her heartbeat quicken and made time slow down. Most of all, she wanted to know what that other smell was, that intertwined itself so neatly with the jasmine. 

 

But she was running out of time. It was nearly April, and senior year was winding to a close. 

 

XXX 

 

“Korra, come here for a minute.” Coach Beifong beckoned her over again.

 

Confused, Korra walked towards her coach’s desk. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

Korra’s brow furrowed in confusion. 

 

“Huh?” 

 

Coach Beifong pinched the bridge of her nose. 

 

“How’s it going, you know, with Asami?” She nudged Korra. 

 

_ Oh _ . 

 

Korra flushed. “It’s… going.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean, kid? Come on, I made it easy for you. I put you next to each other on the seating chart!” Beifong grumbled. 

 

“It’s not like that, it’s just, I don’t even know how to talk to her!” Korra blurted. 

 

“Try English.” 

 

“Thanks, Coach.” Korra said flatly. “Why do you care so much anyway? Don’t you think love is a scam or something?” She gulped. “No offense.” 

 

Coach Beifong sighed. “None taken. I just have a feeling. Call it ally’s intuition,” She grinned slyly before her expression turned stern again. 

 

Korra gasped. “You mean, you’re--”

 

She cut her off, nodding. “Yes, yes. Listen, Korra, you need to talk to her, at least. You agree with me there, right?” 

 

“Yeah, coach.” Korra begrudgingly agreed. 

 

“Good. Your pining during class is slightly nauseating and I’d love to resolve this issue before I end up vomiting. Now beat it, kid.” Beifong barked, but Korra didn’t miss the twinkle in her gray eyes. 

 

With a mocking salute, Korra sauntered out the door. 

 

XXX 

 

Her classes were fine. Really. Except one of them. She was scraping by, earning what she needed and trying to maximize the time she spent with her friends as the year wound down. The only thing that was ramping up was the slightly rancorous and ever-present discussions of prom night.  

 

Unfortunately, Coach Beifong was not taking it easy on them, loading them with homework and projects. This kind of work load meant lots of handouts. Lots of handouts meant disorganized Korra. Very disorganized. She had gotten into the wonderful habit of stuffing all of her notes in between pages of her notebook, arguing that it conveniently marked the parts where each topic was. This also meant a very, very large notebook, bulging like an otterpenguin who had eaten too much fish. 

 

As the class was exchanging papers with their neighbors for grading FRQs, Korra gulped. She glanced furtively between her frankly appalling notebook, with its bent corners and pages sticking out, and Asami. She reluctantly handed it over, trying to ignore the elegant way Asami handled the unruly notebook. She was even more impressed when not a single hint of disgust or judgement appeared on Asami’s face.

 

The front half of the spiral wobbled in the air, tipping briefly before a page slid out of the front cover. Before Korra could imagine the movie scenarios of their fingers touching as they both reached for the sheet, Asami had retrieved it deftly from the floor, tucking it in the exact nook it had slid out from without batting a single eyelash. 

 

Korra’s heart did a flip.  _ Why had that been so attractive? _

 

She focused her vision on the paper before her before slumping slightly at the sight of the small, untidy scrawl. Did she even need to check it? Most of the time, Coach Beifong used Asami’s paper as a key for the rest of the class’s papers. 

 

She hovered her pen over the first section. Should she put a check mark or leave it blank?  _ Would the check mark be too much?  _

 

She sniffed, trying to regain what was left of her dignity when she realized that her sniff had been very loud. And very aggressive. 

 

A few pairs of annoyed eyes glanced her way, and Korra even saw Opal start pulling out a tissue when she frantically waved her off, gesturing with a line across her throat. Opal squinted before her eyebrows wiggled playfully in understanding. 

 

Before she realized it, the class had finished grading and Asami was holding her notebook out… still waiting for Korra to notice and return her paper. She passed it to Asami, managing to hold herself together enough for an apologetic smile, before looking at her graded Free Response Question. She didn’t know which was more shocking-- the relatively few number of x’s or the fact that  _ Asami Sato _ had touched her paper with her spirit goddess hands. 

 

Korra’s head whipped towards the other girl, but to her disappointment (and relief) she only locked eyes with the back of Asami’s head. Korra couldn’t say she was complaining. It wouldn’t be socially acceptable to sniff her FRQ to see if she could detect a soft hint of jasmine, right? 

 

XXX

 

Korra did not want to be here. Six am on a saturday morning, and instead of burrowing into her pillow, she was standing in line, waiting for more paint. She could not think of even one rational reason as to why she had agreed to accompany Bolin, but she decided that it was probably because she was the greatest friend in the world. 

 

She made her way back to the banner, wincing at the way Bolin’s heavy handed strokes went outside of the lines of the letter he was painting, smudging it slightly. Honestly, it didn’t even matter because the prom theme hurt to even look at. 

 

“Escape to the East” in large, chunky white font was framed by two fireballs and badly copied chinese characters. 

 

Korra spoke out of the corner of her mouth. “Dude. Who even voted for this theme? Like half the school is Asian, isn’t this going to offend someone?” 

 

Bolin looked around fearfully. “Shut up and paint. Opal was part of the committee that voted for it, so I had no choice. No more questions.” He hissed. 

 

She shot him a concerned look before returning to the letter she was tracing. 

 

She couldn’t say she was looking forward to prom, honestly. She would be forced to wear a stuffy, long dress and probably watch Asami and Iroh capture the attention of everyone as they always did. They were a stunning couple, and everyone knew it. 

 

She sighed, swirling the brush in her paint absentmindedly. At least after prom things would cool down. She would graduate and probably never see Asami again. She ignored the way her chest tightened when that thought crossed her mind.  _ That’s one way to get over someone,  _ she thought dryly _.  _

 

“I wish you would just say something to her already,” Bolin said quietly. 

 

Korra tilted her head. “What do you mean?” 

 

Bolin looked at her as if she had just asked if the Avatar of legends was real. 

 

“Asami. You should give yourself a chance,” he replied simply. 

 

“Bo, we’ve been over this a million times. Asami would never be with someone like me. Besides, does she even like girls?” She asked incredulously. 

 

Bolin muttered something she couldn’t quite understand. 

 

“What?” 

 

“I just said, um-- you’re so strong and amazing and hilarious, even if Asami doesn’t like you back, she’d be lucky to have you as a friend.” 

 

Korra smiled slightly. “You think so?”

 

He clapped her on the back heartily. “I know so. Seriously, at least you’ll know once you talk to her.” He shrugged. “You’ll feel better either way.”

 

Korra eyed him suspiciously. “Since when did you get so good at giving advice?”

 

He grinned broadly. “Just things. And people.”

 

XXX

 

Korra tugged at the itchy fabric of her dress, making a face as it bunched up  _ again.  _ She decided that she must look as awkward as she felt, because that’s how these things always seemed to work. She sniffed the air. 

 

_ Was that mold? _

 

She gave a quick glance around before trying to inconspicuously smell her underarms. It must’ve been the crumbly school walls of the gym then. Besides the slightly damp smell, Korra had to admit she was surprised by the execution of their prom theme. More accurately she was surprised by how not horrible it was. Red lights glowed at the foot of the stage and lanterns dangled from the ceiling as soft music trickled out of the speakers. Paper dragons trailed across the walls, and fake torches even flickered, casting small but warm shadows in the room. 

 

She walked towards the refreshment table, trying not to cringe as couples wobbled back and forth across the dance floor and nearly made her drop her punch. She returned to the brothers, who were chatting quietly at a table in the back corner. 

 

“Korra, have you seen Asami?” Bolin gushed. 

 

“No, I didn’t think she’d be here, anyway. Doesn’t she have some exclusive prom party to be at?” Korra rolled her eyes. 

 

She hoped the eye roll would be enough to cover the way she continued to scan the room for Asami. 

 

Bolin waved her off. “No, I mean have you  _ seen _ Asami?” 

 

She squinted in the direction he was gaping at until her eyes locked onto a familiar figure. Well, familiar wasn’t the right word since Korra had never seen  _ anything _ like the girl before her.

 

Shades of red clung tightly to her form in some places, flowing gracefully in others, and Korra swore she saw shades of red she had never been able to see before. The red themed lighting of the gym took nothing away from the way she glowed, if anything, it looked like the light was radiating from her. Her creamy shoulders were left exposed, contrasting against the fabric that rested across the tops of her arms. She caught a glimpse of the gold bangles adorning Asami’s wrists glinting in the low light before she felt large hands shake her shoulders. 

 

She was about to protest and turn back when a voice, a very, very concerned voice said, “I think she’s broken, Mako.” 

 

Mako shrugged. “Have you tried turning her off and back on again?”

 

Bolin prodded her experimentally before looking grimly at Mako. 

 

“Force restart.” They agreed. 

 

Moving so that they were each positioned on one side of Korra, they tasered her sides, finally breaking her concentration and causing her to double over. 

 

“Holy--” Korra screeched. “What was that for?!” 

 

“You were staring--”

 

“And we couldn’t get you to stop,” Bolin finished with a shrug before wandering off in search of Opal. 

 

“So,” Mako scratched the back of his neck. “Asami, huh?” 

 

“Yup.” 

 

“That’s cool. She’s really great.” 

 

“Dude. Tell me about it.” 

 

She watched his eyebrows twitch slightly, as he tried to keep the conversation alive, but Korra turned her attention back to the way crowds slowly formed and dispersed around Asami. 

 

“Well, I’m going to go help Bo find Opal then. See you in a bit.” He smoothed down his suit and nodded to her before striding away. 

 

At this point, Korra had practically forgotten that Mako existed. Right when he moved away, her gaze locked onto dazzling jade. 

 

_ What. The. Fuck.  _

 

_ Is she looking at me? _

 

Korra quickly turned around, making sure no one was behind her. Asami was no longer looking at her, but Korra noticed that she was breaking away from the small group that had formed around her. She sighed, thinking their moment had simply been a trick of the light, suddenly finding her cup of punch very interesting. The music had changed to something a little more lively, invigorating some of the teenagers who had failed at slow dancing to give the dance floor another try. 

 

She looked up from her cup, disinterestedly studying her own blue dress, which seemed terribly drab in comparison to Asami’s radiant one. She squinted at a wrinkle on the side before daring to look up again. To her absolute horror, Asami seemed to be making her way towards her. 

 

_ Wait. Asami knows who I am? _

 

_ Quick! _ Korra tried to find something to do so Asami wouldn’t see her staring at her as she came closer. She swirled the contents of her cup experimentally, watching the bubbles form and pop, and then pretending to be judging its taste, sniffed it. 

 

A voice politely cleared its throat. Korra stiffened, slowly raising her gaze from the bottom of her cup. She blinked hard, thinking the girl standing in front of her was simply a dream.  _ Perhaps someone had spiked the punch? _

 

“Hey, Korra. I’m Asami, I sit next to you in physics?” Korra could almost have laughed at the way Asami introduced herself as if Korra didn’t know who she was and hadn’t spent the last few months dreaming about her. 

 

“Um, hey.” She stuck her hand out for a handshake before realizing the stupidity of her actions and crossing her arms awkwardly over her front. 

 

Asami giggled kindly, not put off at all by Korra’s strange behavior. 

 

“I, well, I noticed you were wearing an Iron Maiden t-shirt last week,” She started, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, “I have two tickets for this Friday, and none of my other friends are fans. Want to come?” 

 

Korra dropped her cup. Fortunately, it was empty and the music was loud, and the way it clattered noisily against the floor went unnoticed. 

 

“You listen to Iron Maiden?” She blurted. “I mean, I didn’t know, you don’t really seem--”

 

“Like the type?”  Asami laughed, a lovely sound that somehow cut through all the background nose. “Yeah, I get that sometimes. But I have the biggest soft spot for their music.” 

 

Korra stood there dumbly. Every fiber of her being urged her to agree, but somehow a part of her brain warned her against voluntarily agreeing to make a fool of herself. 

 

Sensing Korra’s hesitation, Asami continued, “I really don’t want to go alone, and you seem really great. Please come.” A hopeful smile settled on her scarlet lips and a subtle flush rose across her cheeks. 

 

Korra’s response finally loaded, after several seconds of buffering. “Of course, I’ll come. What time is it?” 

 

She stopped herself from fist pumping at the way her response came out without any stumbling. 

 

Asami relaxed, her smile more brilliant than ever. “Seven. I’ll pick you up after my race?” 

 

Korra couldn’t help the way her lopsided grin turned up on one side of her face. “Race?” She asked curiously. Asami couldn’t possibly know what she was making Korra’s heart do right now, right? 

 

“I race cars.” Asami smirked. 

 

_ I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you ooh. _   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I am not a real life Iron Maiden fan, but I do try to keep the fics as closely related to the songs as possible. I think it's cooler that way, haha and it's art, okay? Also Brownie points for anyone who can guess what the part of Asami's unidentifiable scent is! (It's totally a check on my writing skills, to see if I implied it successfully.) 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think and what I could improve!


End file.
